


Expert Tailoring

by gracerene



Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Community: daily_deviant, Cross-Generation Relationship, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Albus Severus Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Tailoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: A handjob (before) a bonfire celebration in dress robes.





	Expert Tailoring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [daily_deviant's 2019 Klue Game (Kinky Clue)](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/747292.html?view=14845980) as part of their 13th Banging Birthday Bash. Using a random number generator I selected "bonfire celebration" for my place and "dress robes" as my thing.
> 
> Unbeta'd

Albus suppressed twin sighs of admiration and exasperation the moment Draco walked into the room. There was no doubt his lover cut a fine figure in his expertly tailored dress robes, the midnight blue fabric showing off his trim body to mouth-watering effect. The cut and drape were impeccable, and the rich colour made his fair skin and hair glow like the polished silver buttons that cascaded down the front of the pristine fabric. The dress robes were every bit as gorgeous as the man they were wrapped around. 

They were also overkill.

"You do know we're going to a bonfire, not a ball, right?" Albus asked as he stood from his chair, trying not to feel scrubby and under-dressed in his jeans and jumper. They _were_ both designer afterall, and much more suited to an outdoor bonfire celebration.

Draco sniffed. "There's no such thing as being overdressed," he said as he turned to look himself over in the study's large gilded mirror. He ran his hands down the sides of the robes, smoothing out invisible wrinkles, and Albus's chest squeezed with affection. Draco was nervous.

"You don't have anything to be worried about tonight. My family's known about us for months, and it's not like you haven't met them all before."

Albus fought a grin at the scathing look Draco sent his way. "Yes, and that's always gone _so_ well. Old school chums, your parents and I. I can't imagine why they'd object to me fucking their youngest son."

Albus couldn't stop his snort at that. Draco shot him an offended glare, and he hurried to Draco's side, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist. "Of course it took them some time to get used to it, but all they care about is that I'm happy, and they'd have to be idiots not to see how happy you've made me."

Draco made a dubious expression that clearly conveyed just how confident he was that the Potter-Weasley family _wasn't_ filled with idiots. It probably shouldn't have amused Albus as much as it did.

"Oh, stop fussing. They've all promised to be on their best behaviour tonight; it's going to be fine." He gave Draco an innocent look beneath his lashed. "I mean, I can't promise none of them will make fun of your poncy dress robes, but…"

"There is _nothing_ wrong with my robes, thank you very—" 

Albus pushed up onto his toes and cut off Draco's incoming tirade with a kiss. Draco grumbled against his mouth for a moment before throwing himself wholeheartedly into it, sliding a hand into Albus's hair as the other made its way down to squeeze Albus's arse. Albus shuddered.

"You're right," Albus said when the finally parted, looking up into Draco's dark eyes as he ran his palms under the silken fabric covering Draco's chest. "These robes are _fantastic_."

Draco smirked and then gave Albus's arse another proprietary squeeze that made Albus gasp. "I can't say I'm not partial to these jeans of yours, myself," Draco said on a growl. "Though my robes do offer one significant advantage."

"Oh?"

Draco's wicked smile made Albus's heart race and his cock throb. He grabbed Albus's hand and with a tingle of silent, wandless magic, several of his fiddly buttons slid free, providing a hand-sized opening in the fabric right below his waist. Draco guided Albus's hand inside to meet the bare skin of Draco's thigh before moving up until his knuckles brushed against Draco's half-hard cock. Albus groaned as Draco murmured, "Convenient, isn't it?"

"You're not wearing any pants," Albus whispered, reaching out to run his fingers along the velvety shaft, looking down in fascination as the lines of Draco's robes remained unchanged desite the movement within.

"A traditional wizard never does," Dracos said smugly, and then, noticing Albus's preoccupation with the still-smooth drape of Draco's robes, continued, equally as smug, "There's very little an expert magical tailor can't accomplish. What do you think?"

Albus swallowed and licked his lips. "I _think_ that I better get you off quickly before we're late to the bonfire celebration. And then…" He trailed off as he wrapped his hand around Draco's thick length, preoccupied with the weighty feel of it in his palm and the way Draco shuddered with pleasure as he began to move his fist.

"And then…?" Draco prompted with a gasp when Albus failed to finish his thought.

Albus grinned at him. "And then, you need to introduce me to your tailor. I think I'd like to try out some of these magical features for myself."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
